Conventional cable broadcasting systems, such as cable antenna television (hereinafter CATV) systems wherein broadcasting signals are transmitted to a subscriber's terminal device via a drop cable provided from a tap device are known. Generally, tap devices include an incoming port for receiving the RF signal and multiple outgoing ports for providing signals to a plurality of locations. The number of outgoing ports on a tap is generally based upon the number of cable subscribers in the area. For instance, an eight-port tap can be placed geographically near eight homes, even if not all of the homes currently receive cable signals.
Because tap assemblies are commonly located outdoors, they are susceptible to the negative effects of elements, predominantly at the points wherein the drop cables are attached to the tap assembly. Furthermore, because tap assemblies are frequently situated in locations that are not secure, they are often targets for individuals seeking to tamper with cable television service.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,853 to Buekers, et al. discloses a cable connector housing for sealing the connection between a coaxial cable and a connector. The device comprises a pair of elongated body portions that surround the cable and connector. Additionally, the device is configured for containing a gel that seals the area surrounding the connection.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,894 to Gronvall discloses a housing for sealing a connector from adverse environments, wherein the housing has compartments configured to accept the tap port and connector combination. The compartments retain the housing on the tap, while providing a compartment for the connector when not connected to the tap.
While these devices may serve to protect the port from some of the harsh effects of the environment and tampering, they must be added to a tap and are not an integral part of the tap. It has became feasible and common for system operators to specify the use of weather sealing and tamper resistant accessories on connections, however they are not always installed correctly, leading to service issues such as physically degraded connections, and in other instances provide a less secure system from which service can be stolen. It would be an improvement if some or all of these features were built into the system equipment.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for protecting a port of a tap assembly that is not difficult to install.
Furthermore, what is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for securing a connector to a port of a tap assembly wherein the port is protected from ill effects of the elements and is substantially tamper proof.
Furthermore still, what is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for securing a cable to a port on a tap assembly that permits the use of standard connectors and accessory seals to seal the port.